Air bag systems in automotive vehicles generally include an air bag that is designed to deploy toward a seat or seating location of the automotive vehicle when triggered by a sensor signal. For example, air bag systems might be deployed upon sudden deceleration of a vehicle or upon impact of the vehicle with another object. The art continues to investigate alternative ways to deploy air bags. For example, accelerometers have been investigated to determine when a sensor signal should signal the deployment of an air bag. Inflator assemblies have been developed to control how much gas is emitted into an air bag upon deployment.